


Behind Blue Eyes

by Slytherin_Studios



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blue Eyes, F/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Studios/pseuds/Slytherin_Studios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy changes Naruko forever and with the help from a surprising person, leaves Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, that honor belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, I don't own 'Behind Blue Eyes' that honor belongs to Limp Bizkit and to Flip/Interscope Records.

 **Title** : Behind Blue Eyes.

 **Author** : Slytherin Studios.

 **Beta** : None.

 **Rating** : M.

 **Pairings** : Naruko/Sasuke.

 **Warnings** : Has a rape scene, if you don't like it then don't read.

 **Summary** : A Naruto One-Shot with a FemNaru and Sasuke pairing to Limp Bizkit's Behind Blue Eyes, Sasuke's a bit OOC.

* * *

  
Naruko Uzumaki was walking back to her apartment as she tries not to cry after bugging Tsunade-baa-Chan about Sasuke after she brought him back beaten and unconscious.  
  
Tsunade wasn't having a good day when Naruko came by to check on how Sasuke was doing and snapped at her, the look that appeared on Naruko's face would make Tsunade guilty for the rest of her life.  
  
Many civilians and ninjas' glared and started whispering 'Demon brat' 'Demon whore' and 'she should just die.'  
  
" **No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies.** "  
  
Some days, Naruko wished she never knew about the Kyuubi, the looks and whispers wouldn't hurt as much but she couldn't go back in time and change that day.  
  
No matter how hard she wished.  
  
Naruko was close to her apartment building when two pairs of hands grab her arms and drag her into the alleyway, where the two men beat and then raped her. She tried to escape but they had put Gravity seals on her, they spit on her as they leave.  
  
After the assault, Naruko tried to report it but the hospital staff said she deserved it for being a demoness and threw her out.  
  
Naruko quickly flees to her apartment, unknowingly being followed by her male team mate who heard everything in the hospital waiting room. She slams her apartment door closed and started to sob uncontrollably as their accusations raged in her mind.  
  
 _"How_ _dare you accuse those respectable Chunin!"  
  
_ _"Demon Bitch!"  
  
_ _"Demon Whore!"  
  
_ _"Why don't you go die, demoness!"  
  
_ _Die?_ Naruko thinks sadly to herself as she sobs, feeling uncomfortable in her own skin.  
  
She then decides to take a shower in order to get their DNA and whatever off of her. After a 3 hour _really_ hot shower which she felt didn't erase everything.  
  
Crawling in bed emotionally and physically exhausted, Naruko quickly falls asleep.  
  
~Naruko's Dream~  
Naruko is walking down a street when two pairs of hands grab her by the shoulders into an alleyway.  
  
She manages to get away but the two men catch up to her and pin her to the ground where they run their hands all over her body no matter how hard she fought. And just as their hands disappear under her skirt, everything turns black-  
~End of Naruko's Dream~  
  
Jerking awake with a small scream, Naruko pants harshly and starts crying again. She eyes the entire room and spots on of her kunai. **  
  
[Chorus]:  
"But my dreams aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is Vengeance  
That's never free."  
  
** Making a choice, Naruko gets up and gets dressed, once dressed she grabs her ninja gear before packing up everything she owned into storage scrolls. She writes a quick letter to Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya.  
  
Naruko spends the next three hours looking for the 'men' who attacked her and finds them walking out of a bar, drunk off their asses and bragging about what they did to her.  
  
Her blood boiled and she leaked killing intent, she didn't even notice the person landing behind her.  
  
"You’re going to kill them." The voice of the Uchiha prince says from right behind her.  
  
Whipping around, she spots her team mate behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruko wonders what he's doing out here and not in the hospital under ANBU guard.  
  
"What are you doing here? And now did you know where to find me?" Naruko asks, curious but slightly tense.  
  
"Following you, and I followed you from the hospital." Sasuke says, staring into his team mates' eyes, which reminded him of sapphire gem stones.  
  
Naruko's breathe catches in her throat at what he didn't say; he was there when she informed the hospital staff what happened to her. Her heart almost stopped and for some strange reason it felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
Sasuke watches as it hit his team mate and his secret crush that he knew what happened to her. His team mate started to cry and started to get a shortness of breath, he quickly realized she was having a panic attack and a break down.  
  
Sasuke moved and wrapped his arms around her, she tries to push him away but he held on she cried hysterically.  
  
A million feelings and thoughts were running through her head as Sasuke held her in his arms, such as anger at the idiotic hospital staff, shame for letting those men touch her so easily, disgust and relief that she now had someone to lean on, even if that person was the Ice King himself.  
  
" **No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through.** "  
  
"Let's run away together, so far away no one can recognize us." Sasuke says low in her ear when Naruko calmed down.  
  
Naruko blinks as she actually thinks about leaving the village her Jiji died for and realizes that the village will never accept her as their new kage.  
  
"What your stuff?" Naruko asks with her ear over his heart and surprisingly feeling safe in his arms.  
  
"I've had my things packed for days." Sasuke says in a low tone of voice that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.  
  
"Okay" Naruko says with a nod of her head.  
  
The two quickly sneak out of the village, thanks mostly to Naruko knowing many ways in and out of the village. No one noticed until noon the next day, by then they'll be a hundred miles away.  
  
 **[Chorus]** :  
" **Discover l.i.m.p. say it (4x)  
No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies.** "  
  
Tsunade was furious at herself for snapping at Naruko, at Kakashi for not keeping a better eye on his students, and at the guards for not noticing two Genin leaving the village.  
  
She was also furious at the hospital staff for ignoring a rape, no matter who it was. If they can do this to her then they can do this to anyone.  
  
Tsunade put Shizune in charge of the rape investigation of Naruko Uzumaki. It took 2 days to fully investigate the incident since both Tsunade and Shizune had to enlist the help of Ibiki, Anko and Inochi. With their help they prosecuted the staff for their lack of action which resulted in them being fired without pay and the rapists were sent to prison.  
  
The civilian council tried to stop them but since Naruko is a ninja, she's out of their jurisdiction which made them angry but they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Tsunade was frustrated as both Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (who was supposed to be watched) had left the village without anyone noticing. She had sent squads of Hunter-nin in every direction, they managed to track them down to Wave Country but their trail ended at the docks.  
  
The docks to Uzushiogakure, the Village hidden by Whirling Tides. Tsunade hoped that the two were alive.  
  
Sasuke and Naruko were on the deck of a large ship headed towards Uzushiogakure. Sasuke felt relieved to not be under all the pressure the villagers and the council had heaped on him just because he was 'the last Uchiha.'  
  
Naruko was happy to be away from all the glares and the muttering of the villagers and some of the shinobi. She was also glad to be away from the memory of that night.  
  
 **[Chorus]** :  
" **No one knows what it's like**  
 **To be the bad man, to be the sad man**  
 **Behind blue eyes."**  
  
Naruko knows that Sasuke will help her heal and for once in her life, she felt happy.


End file.
